White Lies
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Everyone knows everything in this place!" But do they? Violet and Cooper have a secret. A three-parter.
1. The secret that was kept

Violet was stressing. Chewing her hair kind of stressing. She was tapping her foot violently and doodling all over her prescription pad with her free hand.

"Violet. Breathe." The voice said through the receiver.

She took short deep breaths, sounding like she was in labour. The voice laughed.

"I just, just can't believe he would just _leave! _It's been 4 years, things were really going good." She whined.

"He had to do his own thing, Violet. It's his choice."

"I know! But, but he was my patient!" She exclaimed and the foot tapping resumed.

"If you calm down, I'll make you dinner tonight." The voice compromised, and she tried to stop a smile, but couldn't.

"You made me dinner last night." She pointed out.

"So, I'll make you dinner again."

"You can't always make me dinner, Cooper." She said.

"Why not?" he asked and she could just see his puppy-dog eyes.

"You can't!"

"Why not? I like making you dinner."

"You like making me fat." She said, attempting to sound serious but failing.

Cooper paused, "How fat are we talking here? Curves I can handle but-"

"Cooper!"

He sighed. "Fine. You can do dessert."

"Cooper!"

"What?!" he feigned innocence.

She paused and realised she was grinning like an idiot. "Thank you."

She heard him laugh, and couldn't stop herself from doing the same. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naomi and Addison walk into her office.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. " She said hurriedly.

"Vi -" he was going to say something and she smiled because she knew what it was.

"Yeah. Me too."

She hung up and smiled brightly at her colleagues.

Naomi pointed a finger at her. "That's what I'm talking about."

She frowned, "What?"

"Either Bill has been very busy these days, or someone else has." Naomi looked at her, determined to get an answer out of her.

Violet laughed weakly, but said nothing.

Addison sighed, "Violet, you came in this morning, humming."

"I can't whistle." She shrugged.

"Whatever. The point is that you are very happy." Addison looked at her pointedly.

She glanced from Addison to Naomi, and raised an eyebrow. "What? Is that a crime?" She asked defensively.

"No! No, no." Naomi shook her head. "It's good. It's a good thing. We just... we really want to know why!"

"Or who." Addison added.

Violet looked at the two women who were looking anxiously back at her and tried to refrain from laughing. "No! It's my business."

Addison sighed and gave Naomi a told-you-so look. Naomi stood up and waved her arms emphatically, "Oh come on! Everyone knows everything in this place!"

"That's why I'm keeping my mouth shut. And everyone does not know _everything_." She smiled at her colleagues, who stared at her while she made her way towards the door. She opened it for them. "But I will let you know that Bill... is currently out of business. I have patients, so ..." she grinned and nodded towards the door.

Both women continued staring at her and Violet got the feeling that that was not the last of the OC Wellness gossip squad.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

She knocked on the door and poked her head through. Cooper was at his desk, reading through some files. He looked up when he heard her and grinned.

"Hey. You feeling better?"

She nodded and sat down on the edge of his desk. His finger drew circles on her leg.

"Naomi and Addison cornered me today."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her, but his finger continued to draw.

"Apparently I'm very happy." She laughed.

"And..." He urged her on, his finger was moving from her leg up her side and she gave him a glare because that was her ticklish spot and he knew that.

"I told them Bill was out of business and then kicked them out of my office." She started to giggle and tried to swat his hand away.

He swiftly stood up and leant his face close to hers, "Bill's out of business? What are you going to do with yourself?"

"I'll find something..." She smiled as their lips joined. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took another step closer so their bodies were touching. His hands roamed her back and when his fingers found their way to her side, she giggled into his mouth.

A knock on the door threw them apart and by the time Sam opened the door, they were both on opposite sides of Cooper's office.

"Cooper – Oh, hey Violet." He nodded at her then returned his attention to Cooper. "Cooper, my patient is worried about her daughter, thinks she may have the same virus she has. Could you take a look at her."

Cooper nodded frantically, trying to hide that he was out of breath. "I'll be there in 2 minutes."

Sam accepted this, gave them both a smile and left. Violet let out a laugh as he closed the door. And Cooper walked over to her once more.

"We need to get better at this." He said, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She moaned slightly because a quick peck wasn't what she was looking for, but nodded in agreement.

"Go. Now." She said, pushing him towards the door. "Before I change my mind."

He turned around and gave her a wide grin before leaving the room, and she resisted the urge to run out and jump him in the lobby.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

She was on the couch flicking through channels when he knocked.

"It's open!" She yelled to the door.

"Vi! I'm -"

"Don't say it!" She shot him a playful glare as he came towards her with a large plastic bag.

"Spoil sport." He grumbled but leant down and kissed her anyway.

She eyed the plastic bag. "Do you come with food?"

He grinned and made his way to her kitchen, "You're only using me for the food, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" She gasped in mock seriousness.

She heard him laugh from the kitchen and decided that now was the time, she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Coop. I wanna talk to you." She said as she followed his tracks into the kitchen.

He turned to her direction, allowing her to continue.

"I don't know if we should tell them... But it's been a month and I ... I just wanted to give you this." She held out her hand and his eyes widened as he eyed the silver key in her palm.

"Wow. Violet, Really?" He asked and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him.

"Really."

He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She thought she was glowing, as she always felt when she heard that. "I love you too."

She smiled and went to kiss him but he turned around, focusing on the food he had bought. She tugged him around and planted kisses along his jaw line. He groaned.

"Vi... I promised you dinner."

She shook her head, "I'm not that hungry."

He sighed dramatically enough for her to know he wasn't really upset and picked her up.

"Cooper!" She exclaimed in surprise. But went quiet when he began to trudge upstairs. Instead she just raised an eyebrow when he put her down onto her bed.

"What are you, a caveman?"

He laughed but didn't reply; instead he resumed kissing her lips. Then her neck. Then her collarbone.


	2. The lie that was told

_I know, I know... I'm bad and deserve to be punished. I promised you may hate me after you read (and review!! hehe). Sorry for the long long Violet Cooper hiatus... I lost my Cooplet muse somewhere along the way and got inspired by some other stuff... Anyways, this is gonna be a three-parter. And I promise, the next and last chapter won't take **this** long!! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

She held the silver key up to her face, examining every ridge. She smiled as she remembered the way the key locked her front door that morning. Then unlocked it again, at her request, because she forgot her cell phone.

"Can I have my keys back?" Cooper grinned at her as she handed them over. He closed his hand over hers.

"Can I have my hand back?" she asked after a moment, smiling all the while. She knew that he knew that she didn't really want him to let go.

The elevator dinged, and he let go before the doors opened. Awaiting them was Dell, holding 2 folders out, ready for them.

"Good Morning."

"Thanks." They said in unison, and looked at each other.

Dell raised an eyebrow, "So, did you two uh, come here... together?"

Violet laughed uncomfortably, "What? No! We just... met up outside."

"Yeah. Downstairs." Cooper nodded sharply.

"Ok." Dell held back a laugh.

"It's not the first time we've arrived together. " She defended, and then excused herself. "I need to, uh, work."

Cooper followed her lead "Me too! Very busy. Bye."

They walked off to their separate offices, both redder in the face than necessary if they had met downstairs, outside.

Dell sat back down behind his desk, "First time they arrived in one car that wasn't hers." He mumbled.

"Hey Dell." He looked up to see Naomi, "Did Cooper just come in?"

"Uh, yeah. With Violet." He paused, "In his car."

"I knew it!" she cried. "He picked her up from somewhere!"

"I don't think that's what happened - " Dell called after her but she had already run off in the direction of Cooper's office.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

"You know!"

Cooper looked up to see a very excited Naomi jump down onto the seat in front of his desk.

"I do?"

"Yes. You know. I know you know. And I want to know. So... tell me. "

Cooper closed the drawer he had opened, and looked at her. "Who, and what, are you talking about?"

She sighed, because either Cooper was incredibly thick, or very secretive. Naomi didn't like secrets. This meant there was something she didn't know. And everyone knew everything around here!

"Violet and her ... guy."

He looked at her for a second, a small smile escaping before he shook his head. "Violet doesn't have a guy."

Naomi sat down in the chair opposite him and nodded slowly, "She does, Cooper. You're gonna need to accept that, because it seems pretty serious."

Cooper had to bite his tongue to stop himself laughing.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Dell knocked on the door 3 times, to warn her that he was about to come in. After a moment of silence, he opened the door and found that Violet's office was empty. Looking around suspiciously, he proceeded to dump a pile of files and papers onto her desk with a loud _**thunk**_.

He felt an urge to stop and wait for a second, then moved to leave the room when a noise stopped him.

The phone rang. Technically, he was not supposed to answer calls unless he was at The Desk, so he let Violet's machine get it.

Expecting it to be from another psycho patient, he felt his mouth drop in shock when he heard the voice come through.

"Vi? I haven't seen you all day... so let me know if you still wanna go out for lunch." Cooper's voice paused cautiously, as if he was checking if anyone was listening. "I love you."

Dell walked out of the room with Cooper's vice ringing in his ears and a smile a mile wide. They would never hear the end of this...


	3. The truth that was revealed

He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms more tightly around her as she stirred

He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms more tightly around her as she stirred. He wouldn't mind not going to work today. Or ever, really. He closed his eyes and imagined a whole day in bed with her.

A high-pitched ring broke into his daydream and he rolled over, annoyed, to answer the phone.

"Hello?" his voice was still thick with sleep.

"Cooper?" Naomi sounded confused, "Why are you answering Violet's phone?"

_Shit_. "Because…. She's driving. So I answered." He said hastily.

"Oh good! You're on you way. Listen, one of my patients got admitted last night and I really need Violet to talk to her. Could you stop by the hospital?"

Cooper grimaced but forced a mile into his voice, "Sure, we'll be there…" he glanced over at a sleeping Violet and sighed, "…soon. We'll be there soon."

After he hung up, he rolled back over Violet and shook her gently. She swatted his arm and mumbled something along the lines of "Get lost."

"Vi, you need to get up." He shook her again, "I just promised Naomi we'd be at the hospital in 10 minutes."

Deadlines were always Violets biggest motivation and she sat up immediately, took a second to glare at him and got out of bed.

"I hate you."

He watched her run into the bathroom and sighed. So much for his daydream.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Cooper took a grateful gulp of his coffee and made his way back t his office. He stopped suddenly at his doorway; something was wrong. Mainly that the man sitting behind _his _desk was not him. He stood there for a second, staring at the man going through his drawers.

"Uh…hi?" he raised an eyebrow hoping for some sort of explanation.

Pete lifted his head and grinned innocently, "Hey. I can't find your stapler. Man, you really need to sort out this…mess."

"You want my stapler?" he asked, racking his brain for where he saw it last.

"Yeah," Pete nodded, shifting stacks of paper across the desk, "To staple. What about here."

He bent down to check the desks bottom drawer and Cooper saw where he was heading, "Hey private prop-"

He took a couple hurried steps towards Pete who just shook his head, "I just need a stapler. What else could I – hello!"

Cooper lifted his hands to his face and sighed. Great, now he would have to do the explaining...

Pete sat up straight with a smirk and held up a little black box. "What is this?"

Cooper glared at him, "Not a stapler." He pointed out.

Pete raised an eyebrow and opened the box. "No kidding." He laughed then turned back to his colleague in all seriousness. "Coop, I didn't even know you were dating?"

He placed his hand out so Pete could give him back his ring. "Yeah, well… not everyone knows everything in this place."

"How does Violet feel about this?"

His head snapped up on reflex, "Violet?"

"She does know, right? Cooper, don't tell me you didn't tell Violet!" Pete shook his head.

Cooper opened the box just to check it was safe and turned back to Pete, trying his best to keep a straight face. "Of course Violet knows that I'm dating."

"I think it's a little more serious than that."

Cooper waved his arms in frustration, "Ok, ok, its not like I already proposed! I'm just making sure I'm ready."

Pete stood up, shaking his head but with a smile on his face. He made his way towards the door, stopping next to Cooper to pat him on the back. "I'm happy for you, man. Just maybe… let us meet her before the wedding."

He made a face, "Very funny." he gripped the box a little tighter, "We both agreed to keep in under wraps for a while."

Pete looked at him, "Cooper do you love her?"

"Yes. Yeah, man, she's it." The answer was accompanied with a classic Cooper nod.

He was slightly shocked at his friend's definite answer. That kind of certainty was only usually reserved for one person in Cooper's books.

"Then it's okay to shout it from the rooftops." He smiled and took a couple steps towards the door before stopping and turning around with an even wider grin stretched across his face, "Or, you know, tell your closest friends."

Cooper sighed and sat down at his desk, opening and closing the small box. Every time he did so, he saw a different image of her. Each one he loved more than the last. It was the right time, he decided, for them to stop hiding. He nodded to no one in particular; it was the right thing to do.

Then he remembered than he didn't even own a stapler, he always borrowed Pete's.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Cooper took a big breath, placing his bag over his shoulder and tucking the box in his pocket. He turned off the light in his office and walked towards the lobby where he found everyone saying goodbye for the night. He saw Violet standing next to the elevators talking to Naomi. Sam and Addison were talking next to the desk and Pete was saying something to Dell.

He walked up to Pete. "Hey, man. Just um…. You were right. It's time I let you guys meet her."

Dell looked at them quizzingly and Pete smiled, "Oh good! So you'll bring her by tomorrow?"

Cooper cast a glance towards Violet, "Yeah, something like that."

"Cool, I'm looking forward to it." Pete grinned.

He nodded to Dell, and made his way towards the elevators. Towards Violet who was waiting for him. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

She turned around quickly, knowing it was him by his touch. "Hey you haven't seen you all day!"

He smiled and nodded, taking in her bright eyes and bushy hair, before leaning down to kiss her. And kiss her he did, wrapping his arms around her while she dropped her bag on the floor so she could do the same. It was the same kiss they had shared many times before, but it was it was different now, because now they weren't hiding. No more white lies or secret meetings. Just them, together. The little black box was no longer burning a whole in his pocket. It was just a matter of time before it got pulled out again. For real, this time.

What they didn't see was Naomi nearly losing her balance when she stepped back and shared a shocked glance with Addison. They didn't see Sam handing Dell a twenty dollar note, who pocketed it with a smirk on his face. They didn't see Pete stare at them like they weren't human.

When they pulled apart, Violet raised an eyebrow and smiled. She looked flushed, but he wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the attention, but either way he really couldn't wait to get home. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and he guided her inside, turning around to find 5 pairs of eyes on them. He found Pete's for a second and gave him a wink before the doors closed.

Violet stared at him the whole way down, shaking her head but with a huge grin on her face.

Until he finally turned around to face her, "What?! I didn't think they'd notice!"

She laughed and took his hand, squeezing tightly. And hen the doors opened, they didn't let go.

* * *

There we go... hope you liked it! Sorry for the long long hiatus in between. But The Cooplet muse is back now!! well, sort of... Ive got a few ideas buzzing around so be on the look out!! I can't wait till PrP comes back!! Remember , Reviews are love!!


End file.
